


Something unexpected

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix black x female!reader, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and bellatrix are having a rather intimate night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something unexpected

It was a cold night in the Slytherin dormitories. You shared your room with Bellatrix Black. She was a friend of yours, but you hoped for more than that. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and you heard a scream from the bed next to you. You turned around to see a blanked with a huge bulge. There was another rumble and flash. The buldge screamed and shivered. You stepped out of your bed and walked over to bellatrix. The floor of the room was cold. Especially because you always slept in only your underwear. You sat on her bed an cautiously removed the blanket a little bit so you could look at her.

"Don't you think it's scary?" She asked.

"It's only a storm."

"So? A storm can be creepy too!" She protested.

"Okay... can I help you with anything?"

"Stay here." She said while moving to cuddle with you in her bed. Well, if this makes her feel better then why not?

You cuddled there for hours. Just sitting against the headboard in comfortable silence. And then she looked at you, and you felt something. She must have felt it too for she started to lean in, starting to close the gap between your lips. Then your lips met in a soft yet passionated kiss. You were stunned. But once you regained control over your body you kissed back. She smiled in the kiss and straddled your hips. You put your hands on her waist while she tangles hers in your hair. The kiss became more heated. Your lips moving in sync. Opening and closing.  
Then she traced her tongue repeatedly over your bottom lip untill you gave her permission to enter your mouth. She tapped the upper side of your tongue with the bottom of hers and then you rolled your tongues around one anothers. She leaned back. Your lips were connected by a thick string of saliva. You licked her lips to collect it. You dropped your hands lower on her body and took hold of her dress. When you pulled it over her head you saw she was wearing nothing underneath.

She looked wickedly at you and told you to lay down. You complied and she got back on your lap, leaning in again to kiss you. But this time the kiss was ever more heated. The cold of the room was completely forgotten. She stroked your cheek once and your hands were about to go up to message her breasts but she stopped you. You raised an eyebrow and she climbed off the bed. She brought back a rope.

"Put your arms above your head."

You complied. She then bound your arms above your head. You gave it a tug but there was no way you could brake loose.

She straddled you once more. One hand on your hip and the other on the bed for support. She trailed her hand upwards to your breast. When she reached it she leaned down so your lips were touching but never closing your eyes.

She played with your bra covered breast for a while and then removed the fabric. She toyed with your nipple. First drawing circles around it, then teasing it in a hard bundle and then flicking it back and forth. "Ah... bella.."  
You moaned. She grinned against your lips, then deepened the kiss. She trailed her hand down to your womanhood and rubbed your clit through your underwear. You pulled away from the kiss with a sigh. She kissed your throat while her hand made its way into your underwear. She licked a place on your throat. "Ah" you moaned. Her kisses trail downwards. She kissed you through your underwear. Her hands grip your panties and pulled them off. You lift your hips to help her. Then you put your knees over her shoulders as she starts to lick your clit in slow, wet circles. "Ah yes" you screamed. Her tongue went faster and faster and then she just licked up and down your clit. Fast and hard. You felt your climax build. "Bella. Ah. I'm cumming!" You screamed and then you felt your orgasm hit you. Your legs spasming as she held them down. It was almost to much and you tried to push her head away but your attempt was weak bacause your hands were still tied above your head and she kept going until your body had relaxed. The she licked your juices of your cunt and went back up to your lips. Kissing you deeply so you could taste yourself. You pulled away for much needed air. Then you smiled at eachother as she lay down beside you, facing you. 

"I love you." She muttered. While pushing a h/c lock of hair out of your now sweaty face. 

"I love you too."you whispered." 

Then you both fell into a peacefull sleep.


End file.
